Hum
by mystery year
Summary: Adorable teslen sickfic and oneshot


**I'm really not sure where this came from, but you gotta admit, it's quite good! XD enjoy!**

Tesla had attempted several times throughout the day to hold Magnus' hand, but every time she'd just give him an unamused look and continue on with her work as if nothing was wrong, though they both knew that there was. They'd known each other for so long they barely needed words for Nikola to know that she wasn't feeling well. She wasn't protesting against his pointless remarks as nearly as much she normally did, and the only person she was willing to be around was Nikola, perhaps because she felt that it was far less humiliating to be around someone she'd known for that long.

Magnus was the sexiest, most amazing _and_ most stubborn woman Tesla had ever met. He knew that if he even mentioned the fact that she was getting sick, she would most likely deny it with all of her being. But each time he saw her rub her head in discomfort or heard her cough, he just wanted to wrap her in a hug and make her feel better, not that she would ever allow that in a million years. But there she stood, searching through files and looking more miserable than ever.

Nikola debated whether he should say something or just wait until she's incapable of denying it without it being obvious that she was lying. "Helen," he said cautiously "Are you feeling alright?" when she looked over, he was prepared to back away in case she began to snap at him, but to his surprise, she just put on a fake smile and replied "Yes, I'm fine." Nikola knew that this was far from the truth. Her eyes were glassy and her nose was already pink, a result of rubbing it so much, he guessed.

He watched her go back to looking through the files on her desk, probably assuming that he believed her. "It's just that –" Nikola stopped abruptly when a harsh look was shot at him. He'd decided to continue his sentence with a bit more caution ". . . You don't seem as lively as you normally do." He said it as if he was waiting for confirmation that 'lively' was the right word to use, because unfortunately he couldn't think of the correct one at that moment. Magnus smiled and even giggled a bit at Tesla's expression "You can relax, I don't bite nearly as much as you do." To Nikola, that joke would have been funny if the congestion in her voice wasn't so hard to ignore, just worrying Tesla even more than he already was.

Magnus cleared her throat, Nikola, unsure if she was trying to get his attention, but looked up anyway. "Nikola," she said "why are you still here?" That's when Tesla realized that the only reason he had stayed in her office was because he was worried about her, and again, if he told her that, she would deny everything and shoo him away. He opened and closed his mouth several time, trying to think of what he should say. He stood up, walked over to her and sat on the desk. "Hum." He said plainly. Magnus raised an eyebrow "What?" Nikola smiled "If you can hum, I'll leave."

She looked at him as though he was insane "Nikola, what the hell are you talking about?" He Scooted back further on the desk "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Magnus set down the folders in her hand and nodded "Yes, I feel fine." She said, feeling like she was having to repeat herself. "Then hum." He paused, waiting for a reply, but didn't get one "See, it's impossible to hum without breathing through your nose." Magnus broke eye contact and looked down at her desk, making Nikola smile victoriously "Aha!" he hopped off of her desk. "Nikola, really." She rolled her eyes, a pathetic attempt to accuse him of the fact that he doesn't know what he's talking about "It's nothing." Nikola shook his head in disbelief "You know what I think?" Magnus didn't really care, but he continued anyway "I think Helen Magnus has the sniffles." He said childishly with a smile on his face. She just rolled her eyes again "Stop it." Her weak argument just proved Tesla's point, normally she could win any fight, physical or verbal.

"Get out of my office, I have quite a bit of work to get done." She waved her arms, trying to shoo him away. "I'm not leaving until you –"

"Nikola, I'm not going to hub!" She closed her eyes tightly, unable to even pronounce a word correctly and not wanting to see yet another victorious smile that was appearing on Tesla's face. "You sound terrible." He said as his smile faded away. He walked up to her, putting a hand on her forehead. Magnus began to back away, until she decided to rethink it, that it was only Nikola. "Have you taken your temperature?" he asked softly. She began to resist the contact, gently pushing his hand away "I don't have time for this." He watched as Magnus picked up and opened another file. 'You're a doctor aren't you? You have to know that you're coming down with something." She responded with a sniffle as she stood up. She rubbed her eyes and sighed "I'm not understanding any of this, I had no idea those types of Abnormals were so complex."

"Maybe you should lie down for a little while." Nikola suggested. Magnus looked so miserable and Nikola hated seeing her like that. It brought back old feelings of worry that he used to get every time she was ill. She'd never leave his mind, his thoughts always drifting back to wondering if she was okay.

Magnus shook her head, trying not to look at him "No, I can figure this out, I just need a bit more time and the –" Nikola put both his hands on her arms to calm her down "Helen, just go get some rest." His voice was filled with obvious concern. She nodded in agreement, said nothing, and started to walk out of the room. He practically ran trying to catch up with her. He stood right in her path, and kissed her.


End file.
